


Behave

by thefactorygirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cum Play, Dom!Boba, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facial, Female receiving oral sex, Mouth Kink, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overuse of pet names what else is new, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Boba, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, SoftDom!Boba, Some degredation at the end, Squirting, Unwanted sexual advances (no touching)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefactorygirl/pseuds/thefactorygirl
Summary: You had a lot of nerve, he’d give you that. A lot of fucking nerve.After moving into the Palace, Boba Fett only had one rule for you. It was quite simple, really - you were not allowed in or near the throne room during any of his, err, “business negotiations.”Ever. No exceptions.So why the hell were you tittering around the throne room in the middle of his meeting?
Relationships: Boba Fett & Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> seriously thank you to everyone who liked and reblogged Big. Let me express my gratitude in the only way I know how: more Boba smut. Also, I know nothing about running a criminal empire I just needed to fill in some spots okay i’m just here for the mando meat
> 
> Cross-posted on tumblr @thethefact0rygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Oral sex (m receiving), face fucking, rough sex, choking, slapping, cum play, facial, dom!boba, some degradation at the end, unwanted sexual advances (no touching), possessive!boba

You had a lot of nerve, he’d give you that. **_A lot of fucking nerve_**.

Boba Fett had only one rule for you when it came to your residence at the Palace. It was quite simple, really - you were not allowed in the throne room during any of his, errr, “business negotiations.”

Ever. No exceptions. 

When it came to his underworld empire, he made it clear early on he did not want you involved in any way, shape, or form. You weren’t his partner, like Fennec Shand, and you weren’t one a smuggler who worked for him. You were his…Well, you weren’t sure _what_ exactly you were to him. Calling yourself his girlfriend seemed too childish, while fuck buddy was too impersonal. You fell somewhere in between the two, but whatever you were, he didn’t want you tied up in his criminal doings. 

Boba’s reasoning for the rule was practical: the less you knew, the better. The more ignorant you were to his doings as a crime lord, there was less of a chance of you becoming a target. Your relationship with Boba (whatever it was), could be perceived as a weakness, a way for an enemy or pissed off associate to get back at him. 

You, of course, understood his reasoning. You weren’t oblivious to his reputation and how he came to own his criminal empire. It was kind of hard not to know, especially on a seedy planet like Tatooine. And while you weren’t interested in getting involved, you will pushed back at his rule, teasing and testing the boundaries whenever he informed you to stay away from the throne room, if only to get under his skin. He didn’t call you his little brat for nothing. 

_“I can defend myself!”_

_“No, you can’t.”_

_“I did the first time I met you.”_

_“You broke a lamp over my head.”_

_“Some call that self-defense.”_

_“Why do you want to hang around a bunch of bantha fodder criminals, anyway?”_

_“I hang around you, don’t I?”_

_“Easy there, little one.”_

Teasing aside, you respected his rule and made sure to stay busy whenever he and Fennec were preoccupied in the throne room. You never interrupted, always making sure to keep a safe distance from the throne room.

So when you came tittering into the throne room, Boba couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on. He gazed at you with critical regard, watching as your hips swayed to an imaginary beat as you gave him a wistful smile. 

Maybe you were suffering from a sudden onset of amnesia. Who knew? Boba sure as hell didn’t and he was not in the mood to find out.

His patience had been wearing thin even before you walked in. He sat on his throne with Fennec standing to his right. He was meeting with one of his smugglers, a man named Kole Terrek, about a shipment. The meeting was meant to be short, 30 minutes tops, but the 30 minute mark had passed over an hour ago and Kole was still there. 

Talking. 

_And talking._

_And talking some more._

Kole wouldn’t shut up. He was an old contact of Fennec’s and while she warned Boba of Kole’s motormouth, it seemed to be much worse in person. Even Fennec seemed to be at her breaking point. He lips were pursued by growing displeasure as she shifted her weight between her feet. Every so often, she would glance down at Boba, trying to will him to do something. _Anything_. Just…make Kole stop talking. 

Boba tried his best to remain stoic, but that was proving to be harder by the second. He sat with his back straight, legs spread, and hands resting on his knees. His muscles were stiffened and his mind became hyper-focused on Kole’s nasally voice. It bounced off the stone walls, making Boba feel as if someone was playing pingpong inside his head. When a dull pain started to throb at the base of his skull, he was ready to throw Kole out. 

And then you came in. 

You knew you shouldn’t have been there, you knew that Boba was not going to be happy. To be fair, Boba was _always_ in a sour mood, that was sort of his thing. He was a grumpy, old man. And you were bored. 

You finished your stockpile of books and binge watched all the holovids you had saved on your data pad over a week ago. You struggled to keep yourself occupied while Boba and Fennec worked. 

Now, the only source of entertainment at the time was in the very room you were forbidden to enter. So yes, breaking Boba’s only rule was not the best solution for your boredom, but where was the fun in that?

You weren’t looking to get involved or interrupt. You just wanted to put on a little show for Boba. Give him some motivation to hurry the fuck up and get back to you. 

Earlier that afternoon, you planted your data pad under one of the tables lining the back wall. You changed into your shortest dress, the one that if you bent over just a little too far, whoever was looking would get a nice look at your ass. When the time was right, you would come in quietly to retrieve your data pad, making sure to arch your back ever so slightly so give Boba a little show, before heading out. Bend and snap, quick and easy. Kole Terrek would never know. 

Or at least that was the plan. You didn’t account for Kole’s heightened hearing to alert him of your presence. Kole turned around at the exact moment you had bent over, your underwear on full display for Boba and Kole to see.

“Boba! Who is this?” Kole exclaimed, making you shoot up almost hitting your head on the table. 

**_Shit_ ** _. Shit, shit shit._

Your posture stiffened as your eyes darted between the three people in front of you. Kole had turned entirely to face you, a shit-eating grin on his face while he stared a little too hard at your chest and exposed legs. Fennec, on the other hand, looked amused, albeit a bit annoyed. A small smirk played on her lips as she bent down to mutter something to Boba. 

Boba’s reaction was the most worrisome because there wasn’t really a reaction. He hadn’t made a single move since you entered. Not even to Fennec’s whisper or when Kole turned around to face you. He just sat there. His helmet blocked his face so you couldn’t see his expression, but if you had to bet on it, you were sure his face was pressed into the default scowl we always wore.

When neither Boba nor Fennec made a move to step in you, your eyes went back to Kole, who seemed more preoccupied with confirming that your tits were indeed stuck to your chest.

You opened your mouth to speak, but Boba cut in. 

“Not important,” Boba barked, a tightness lacing his words, as if he was holding back from saying something else.

“Nonsense!” Kole exclaimed, not bothering to face Boba. “Anyone who is a friend of Boba’s is most definitely a friend of mine. What’s your name?”

You looked back at the throne, eyes pleading for Boba and Fennec to step in. Fennec seemed to step forward at your appeal, but Boba put up his hand, stopping her from moving forward. His helmet bowed down, the black visor still trained on you, as if he was taunting you, daring you to say something.

_Try something, princess._

You felt your stomach contract into a tight ball as you did everything in your power to stop yourself from huffing at Boba’s lack of support. If he wanted to play a game, you could play. 

_Fuck it._

You were already in trouble with Boba, there was no coming back from this. Plus, you didn’t have anything better to do. 

Relaxing your shoulders, you stuck your hip out, causing Kole to flash you a toothy smile. Not bothering to give him your name, you coated your voice in the most tooth achingly, sweet voice you could managed. You apologized for interrupting, explain that you were looking for your data pad. 

It only spiraled from there. Kole Terrek wasn’t just chatty, he was a shameless flirt. He had every overused, cheesy pick-up line memorized and you were getting to experience them all. Smiling through it, you listened politely, laughed at points, but you couldn’t stop glancing back at Boba. 

An unexpected heat began to grow between your legs as you watched Boba grow jittery with trepidation. He did his best to remain stoic, but he couldn’t stop his right foot from tapping, the movement causing the spur on his boot to jingle. His hands no longer gripped his knees as he kept cracking his knuckles. 

“Boba ever take you to Canto Bright? I wouldn’t mind taking you if you ever grow bored looking at sand dunes.” 

That was enough. 

“Kole,” Boba spat, a thread of warning in his voice. Standing from his seat, he asked, “Where’s my shipment?”

“Oh right, right,” Kole chuckled, waving a hand back at Boba dismissively. “Sorry, got distracted.”

Kole’s dismissal made Boba thrust the lip of his helmet forward with indignation, not that Kole noticed. His attention remained on you, making him oblivious to Boba drawing his blaster and jumping down from the dais. 

“Think you can help me? You picked up that data pad real nice.”

Your response wasn’t needed. Kole got the message when he felt Boba standing behind him, the barrel of his blaster pointing into Kole’s back. You watched the smuggler’s eyes widened in fear, lip starting to quiver as Boba leaned down to him, his helmet mere inches from Kole’s ear.

“She’s busy,” Boba growled. “Fennec, escort Kole to get the shipment.”

You didn’t bother to stick around to see what happened next. Scurrying away from the group, you exited the throne room through the same hallway you entered. You gripped the data pads in your hands until your knuckles turned white. 

“Shit.” You muttered, closing your eyes as you leaned against the wall. 

That did not go as planned. It was meant to be a little tease, not incite a brawl. You were not expecting things to escalate like that. Hell, you weren’t even expecting the smuggler to see you, let alone flirt with you. But now you had done it.

Boba wasn’t going to let this slide.

You nerves were burning after what had transpired, but a part of you didn’t want it to end. Your heart beat rapidly in your chest and your mouth was gaped, uncertain whether to breath or scream. Amongst the panic, you could feel a wet spot growing on your underwear.

It was as if the world had slowed down, Fennec and Kole’s voices fading into a muffle. The hard knot constricting your stomach seemed to relax as arousal started spreading through you, filling every molecule in your body. Your eyes dilated at the thought of Boba, savage and ready to fuck the defiant brat out of you. You would risk unleashing the wrath of the King of the Underworld if it meant he would fuck you. 

You swore your desire to see Boba go feral would end up kicking you in the ass eventually; and today, you were willing to test those odds. Despite his complaints, your little acts of defiance were as much of a turn on for him as it was for you. He was dominating with an obsessive need for control, but he couldn’t help growing hard whenever you defied him.

You were jolted back into reality, the world resuming its spin, when you felt the force of the palace door slam shut, causing vibrations to ripple down to where you stood. Fennec and Kole had left and now it was just you and Boba. 

A shudder ran down your spine when you heard the sound of heavy footsteps moving from the middle of the throne room, coming straight to the hallway you were hiding in. 

_Boba._

Ignoring the growing sensation between your legs, you started walking again, albeit a lot slower than your normal pace. 

Boba’s stomping came to a stop when he saw you a few yards ahead of him. His mini stampede from the throne room caused the dust from the dirt floor to kick up in small clouds. Illuminated in the soft light, it looked like you were gliding. Gliding among the clouds as if you didn’t just open the gates of hell. 

An unknown gust of wind blew behind him traveling straight towards you. The wind blew between your legs, ruffling the short hemline of your dress and causing it to fly up just enough for Boba to see the black lace covering your ass. He sucked in a shaky breath as he watched you stop. 

_One chance._

He was going to giving you once chance to explain yourself. One. That’s it. His shoulders were down in a predatory stance as he felt the frustration of the day mixing with the sight of you in front of him. He felt himself grow harder as he waited for your next move. 

_What was he waiting for?_

Boba’s sudden stop made you also stop. You expected him to come stalking towards you, not stop and stare. Turning your head to side to address him, you tried to think of something clever to say, but nothing came to mind. 

Instead, you bit your lip in an attempt to suppress your devious smile. Just how far could you push him? Without another thought, your grasp on the data pad loosen and it fell to the ground. You were already walking away before the data pad hit the ground. 

_That’s fucking it._

With his eyes full of censure, his vision focused in on you. You. **_His disobedient brat_**. He held back a scream of frustration and resumed walking, his footsteps thundering down the hall. 

Once directly behind you, he grabbed your left arm, pining it behind you, before pushing you into the wall. His thigh pushed itself between your clamped legs. Spreading them apart, he could feel your pussy pulse against his thigh. 

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” He snarled in your ear. His hand slammed into the wall above your head, causing some dust to shake down on you.

Your face was pressed against the stone wall, so he couldn’t see the small smirk on your lips.

“I just needed my data pad.” You stammered as Boba adjusted the thigh between your legs, catching your clit in the process. 

“Just needed my data pad.” He mocked you before moving his hands from the wall to wrap around you. He hoisted you up higher on his thigh until you were flush against his chest. He pushed his hips forward so you could feel his hardening length.

_“You disobey **me** , interrupt **my** meeting, all because of some kriffing data pad?”_

“You can’t just behave, can you?” 

He pushed you off his thigh before commanding, “Get on your knees.” 

You dropped down without thinking. The dirt floor of the hallway was harsh against your knees, small pebbles digging into your flesh. You looked up at the intimidating dark helmet as it stared back at you. Hearing the familiar sound of shuffling, you dropped your eyes letting his crotch take up your entire view. His hand undid his pants and released his cock. He was already hard when he took himself in his hands, stroking himself inches from your face. You squeezed your thighs together as you began to throb.

“Open your mouth.” 

You complied, opening your mouth slightly, but apparently it wasn’t good enough. Boba slapped your cheek as punishment, he wasn’t in the mood to play games. 

“Wider…Tongue out…All the way.”

You widened your jaw as far as possible and tilted your head back, exposing your tongue and the back of your mouth to him. 

“Very good.”

His hand stopped moving up his length, as you took a deep breath in anticipation. You looked up Boba with those blown-out eyes you knew he loved. He rested his hands against the wall behind you and shuffled forward, backing you up until your back hit the wall, effectively caging you into between the wall and his thighs. 

His helmet looked down at you before barking his next order, “Get to work.”

You grabbed his thighs to steady yourself and leaned forward, using your lips and tongue to maneuver him into your mouth. He felt hot and heavy on your tongue, and a small bead of precum landed in the back of your mouth. 

You bobbed your head on his length in a steady pace. Boba wasn’t in the mood for kitten licks and light kisses. He was angry and you better make it up to him before Fennec and Kole return. You suck your cheeks and move up and down, taking him down your throat farther and farther. 

“Fuck-” Boba moaned above you, the sound of his leather gloves straining as he clenched his fists.

_“Is this all you needed? My cock in your mouth?”_

_“That all it takes to make you behave?”_

His words were a straight shot to your pussy, making you throb harder. Blowjobs never got you wet, ever, but then Boba stormed into your life, and you were sure you could orgasm just from his words alone. 

You were cock starved for him and him alone. Not just to feel him between your legs, but _everywhere_. Your pussy, your mouth, your hands, your ass. 

You didn’t dare take Boba out of your mouth to speak. Instead, you hummed around his length in acknowledgement. The vibrations around his cock shot straight up his spine, his hands clenching in response. 

“O-Oh, fuck - g-good girl,” He mewled as one of his hands went down and buried itself in your hair. 

Giving your hair a harsh tug, signaling for you to stop. Straightening himself up from the wall, he reached down to pull his cock from your mouth. He took a step back to give himself more room, but not enough to let you go. 

You watched as his hand grabbed himself at the base before slapping your cheek with his cock. 

“Suck my balls.” 

Groaning, you bowed your head down to them and grabbed them in your hands. Massaging the sensitive skin, you leaned forward and grabbed the first one with your lips. Your tongue ran along the skin before you moved on the next one. You pulled at his balls again before taking the entire sac in your mouth and sucking, making your muffled sounds of need vibrate through him. 

While you sucked, he stroked his length, a bead of precum leak out as he gave his head a quick squeeze.

_“You can be so sweet when you want to be.”_

_“Why can’t you just behave?”_

_“Good girls get cocks in their pussies.”_

_“Good girls get their pussies licked.”_

_“Are you a good girl, hmm?”_

You clenched your thighs harder at the cold and exact words coming from his mouth. Your underwear was soaked with your slick as you tried applying more pressure to your clit. 

_“I don’t think you are.”_

Too lost in your thoughts and building desire, you didn’t feel his hand move to your head and pull you off of him again. He yanked your head back and grabs his cock with the other. Your mouth was still open in surprise when Boba pushed his cock in your mouth and down your throat. Your throat spasmed around his member as you struggled to breathe.You weren’t expecting that.

With Boba’s cock buried in your mouth and both his hands holding your head still, you had to take it. Your nose rubbed against the patch of curly hair at the base of his cock, your jaw was in pain, and your cheeks started to heat up at the sudden intrusion. The tears pooling in your eyes blurred the vision of Boba above you into a watercolor painting of black, red, and green. 

_“You’re a bad girl. And bad girls don’t get to breathe.”_

Your pussy throbbed as Boba pulled out of you and slammed back in. He was feral, he was aberrant, he was exactly what you wanted. Boba pumped into you three, four times before pulling out entirely.

Breathing heavily above you, he took you in and, Maker, you were the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

A thick string of saliva connected his cock to your mouth, your lips red and bruised. Your face was flushed, burning hot, as the tears spilling from your eyes mixed with the saliva and precum dribbling from your mouth. The liquid mixture trailing down your face and landing on your chest in splotches.

One of his hands released its tight grip on your hair, his fingers caressing your scalp, soothing the irritated skin as you struggled to catch your breath.

“You want more?” He taunted. There was a bite in his words, but not enough to force you. You knew that if you wanted, you could object and it would all be over. Boba, no matter how brutal, always made sure to give you a way out. 

You looked up at him and nodded, stuttering out a simple “yes.” 

That was all Boba needed before forcing himself back down your throat. He starts fucking your mouth, more violently than before, chasing his release. He could hear Fennec and Kole’s voices getting louder as the descended the stairwell into the throne room.

He looks down at you and sees you’re looking up at him. You had an attitude bigger than the galaxy, but fuck, he could never get over the sight of you on your knees choking on his cock. 

Boba would put up with all your tantrums, watch you flirt with a thousand smugglers, if it meant he could have you like this. 

_“Y-You’ll - fuck - you’ll be good, now, right?”_

_“You-You’ll behave?”_

You couldn’t do anything while Boba controlled your movements. All you managed was a simple grunt and blink, but that was all he needed. 

He pulls your mouth of his cock with enough force you hit the wall behind you. He grabs a hold of his cock while another hand pulls your head to look up at him. 

He keeps fisting his cock and muttering to you, “Look up, look up at me. K-keep that pretty m-mouth open - Fuck!”

You knew what happened next and you legs quivered at the thought. You kept your head tilted up just under Boba’s hand and cock. Eyes trained on the black visor of his helmet with your mouth wide open, you were ready to take all that Boba had to offer. 

His voice cracked as he moaned, letting his release coat your face. You felt the warm liquid spurting all over, some landing in your mouth, but most strings of cum landing over your cheeks and forehead. You stayed still letting him take in the sight of his mark on you. 

Boba sighed heavily, cradling your head, before whispering, “Swallow.”

You close your mouth and move your sore throat to take down his cum while Boba tucked himself back into his pants. 

Boba smiled behind his helmet, turning back to you, he cradled your head, careful to avoid the sensitive skin of your scalp.

“You want to join us in there? We’re pretty much done.” He asked. 

You nodded, smiling up at him.

“Good.” He mutters, hand running down to tape his thumb against your chin in satisfaction. 

Beaming up at him, your hand moves to collect the cum still painted across your face, but Boba stops you before you could. 

Gripping your wrist, he chuckles. “Oh no, little one. Keep your hands off your face.”

Your stomach drops and start to stumble over your words. “But…”

His hands moved to your arms and started pulling you up, helping you back to your feet. Your legs shook and the skin on your knees was rubbed raw and stung as some cuts began to bleed. You can feel his thick cum starting to slowly move down your face. 

“That _shabuir_ is too fucking comfortable. Why don’t we remind him who you belong to?”

Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, he wraps an arm around you and steers you back to the throne room.

“You’re keeping my cum all over you for the rest of the meeting.”

“…Boba.” You started as you both entered the throne room. Fennec had noticed you first, eyebrows widening when she saw your face. Kole hadn’t noticed yet, opting to keep his head down. 

Boba’s hand dropped from your shoulder to your ass, caressing the plump ski as you approached the pair. His helmet tilted down so only you could hear his promise.

_“Behave and I promise I’ll fill your other holes tonight.”_

* * *

**Mando’a Translation**

_shabuir_ \- jerk, but much stronger


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: penetrative sex (p in v), oral sex (f receiving), breast play, mouth kink, light choking, squirting, name calling, creampie, softdom!boba, explicit language, explicit sexual content, explicit language, overuse of pet names what else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr @thethefact0rygirl

For the first time in his life, Kole Terrek didn’t know what to say. 

Even after Fennec confirmed that, yes, Boba would have shot him, his tongue still itched at the need to say something to his employer. _Anything_. But what exactly do you say to a crime lord after you just flirted with his girl right in front of him? 

Most didn’t make it this far and yet, there he was: pacing around the throne room, racking his brain for the best thing to say. He mulled over every phrase, every word, but they all seemed to fall short. 

“Huh, that’s a first,” Kole chuckled, turning to stand in front of Fenenc. “Can’t think of anything to say when the boss returns. Don’t think that’s ever happened.”

“And yet you’re _still_ talking.” Fennec retorted, flicking a grain of sand from her sleeve. 

There was some shuffling coming from a hallway behind Kole before the familiar sound of heavy footsteps echoed off the walls. He recognized those steps.

_Boba._

Kole’s blood ran cold as he realized his time to figure out an apology had run out. _Fuck it, I’ll just wing it_ , he thought, taking a sobering breath before spinning around. 

“Hey boss! Sorr—”

He stopped when he saw the two figures entering the throne room. _Huh_. He was surprised to see you. He wasn’t expecting Boba to let you out here again, especially after Fennec warned him to not look at you or mention you to anyone. 

_“Boba doesn’t share. Especially her.”_

And Kole had every intention of following through, but as you and Boba got closer, his mouth went slack. You looked disheveled with your messy hair and wrinkled dress. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Boba meant when he said you were “busy.”

But that wasn’t what made Kole dumbstruck. Oh no. It was when the dim lights illuminated your face. Kole squinted, trying to get a better look. Your face was shiny, even a bit sticky, as if you had smeared a thick balm all over and — 

_Wait a fucking minute._

“I-Is that…” Kole he was asking more to himself, but he wouldn’t mind if Fennec jumped in. She saw it too, right? His eyes bulged out of his skull and his mouth hung open in a comical state. He looked like a character in a children’s holovid. He whipped around to Fennec, who remained unbothered by your state. 

“See something you like?” 

Kole’s soul just about left his body at the sound of Boba’s gruff voice. The two of you were now standing directly in front of Kole and, yeah, it was exactly what he thought it was. 

Semen. Seed. Jizz. Cock snot.

Whatever your preference, your face was covered in it. The hairs on the back of his neck as he tore his eyes away from the thick liquid dripping down your neck.

“Uh..N-No, sir…Boss. Nothing.” 

_Don’t look, don’t look._

“Good,” Boba replied, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out a small bag. Holding it up, he shook it so the clanking sound of credits rang out. Kole’s payment. 

_Just take the kriffing credits and_ **_run_ ** _._

Kole extended a shaky hand to grab the bag, but Boba tossed it behind Kole so it landed on the first step of the staircase.

“Get out.”

Boba was not playing around. So why weren’t Kole’s legs moving? His brain screamed at him to walk. Just get the hell out of there. But it didn’t seem to register, his muscles apparently taking root in the sandy floor. 

_Was no one going to say anything?_

He braved a singular look at you, because, _shit_ , what was the worst that could happen now? Maybe this was some sick joke. You’d start laughing and Boba would laugh and this would be a funny story for him to tell his future children. 

But all you offered was a flirty smile. The same flirty smile that landed him in the current cesspool he was standing in. Gawking at you while you wore Boba ( _literally_ ) all over your face.

After you tilted your chin down and raised your brows, signaling to Kole to leave, his body finally seemed to speed up. Pivoting towards the stairs, he snatched the bag from the step before stumbling up the stairs. He was almost out of sight when he heard Boba call out his name. Kole slowly turned back to face the crime lord. 

“It is.” Boba replied, tipping his helmet up to meet Kole’s stupefied gaze.

“…W—What?” 

Kole swore he heard a snicker erupt from the green helmet as Boba waved a casual hand towards your face.

“It’s exactly what you think it is.” Boba repeated again. 

Nope. _No way_. _**Goodbye**_. He wasn’t sticking around any longer. Kole trampled up the final stairs, tripping and almost falling back down. His unnerving steps grew quiet as he rushed out of the Palace, the large doors clanking shut to signify his departure. 

Boba was the first to speak. “All things considered, that went pretty well.” 

Fennec let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing a bottle of spotchka. 

“Wash up!” She called, retreating through a side door to her private chamber. She’d speak with Boba tomorrow about a raise. If this was the buffoonery she would have to deal with, she was demanding a larger cut. 

* * *

Well, shit. 

You certainly were a sight. A fucked out and _sticky_ sight. No wonder Kole was close to a conniption. 

Following Fennec’s lead, you and Boba retired to your own chambers. As Boba removed his armor, you went on the hunt for a bacta kit to treat your scrapped knees. You swore you had seen one in the ‘fresher. As you flipped on the lights to aid in your search, you finally got a good look at yourself in the mirror and —

“Kriff,” You muttered under your breath. There wasn’t a part of you that didn’t scream _mess_.

Your hair looked like an untamed tumbleweed that framed two wide, bloodshot eyes. The puffy skin around your eyes complimented the red blotches dotting your cheeks, and then, of course, there was the real mess.

The ropes of cum had mostly dried down to form a shiny cast over your face. Your eyes trailed the nonsensical stripes of ejaculate as they traveled south. Whatever hadn’t dried had traveled down to splatter onto your chest. Most were absorbed by your dress, the stains leaving what looked like a vulgar strand of beads along the neckline. 

As you took in a deep breath, the skin on your chest prickled as a rose drop trickled down. Tugging down your dress, you found the offending droplet leaving a gummy trail as it slid down your sternum. 

Babe said not to touch, but Kole was gone and Boba was busy…

You hesitated a moment, before scooping the liquid with your thumb and popping your it in your mouth. 

“You like that?”

You almost choked at the sudden intrusion. Whipping around, you found Boba shirtless, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You like walking around covered in cum?” The ghost of a smirk played on his lips. 

You pulled your thumb from your mouth, lips smacking in response, “I like walking around with _your_ cum.”

He dismissed your statement with a snort and head shake. For as confident of a man that Boba Fett was, he had a shrinking mindset when it came to himself. Those who didn’t know him would say he was just sarcastic, which was true. He _was_ sarcastic, but sometimes his dry comments emanated from his insecurities. And it confused the hell out of you. 

In the span of a single afternoon, Boba had threatened someone’s life, face fucked you in a hallway, and then paraded you around his release painted on your face, but the thought that you actually _liked_ it was where he drew the line?

He moved to stand in front of you, his hands squeezing your waist while you pulled his face down so he couldn’t escape your fixed gaze. “I know what I _like_ , Boba.” You pressed, as if that would squash his self-deprecating thoughts.

He didn’t even consider your words before crinkling his nose, “And now your knees are banged up.”

Okay. _Technically_ that was true, but it was besides the point. You sighed, opting to not start a debate. You could practically hear Boba’s inner voice prepping a rebuttal. 

Instead, you nuzzled his cheek before grounding him back to you with a kiss. It was brief, just long enough for you to feel the warmth of his mouth and taste the air in his lungs, before he pulled away. He nodded towards the counter that was pressed into your back. 

“Up.”

Boba tightened his grasp on your waist to help steady you as you lifted yourself up to sit on the counter. Bending down, he assessed the damage to your knees. It wasn’t anything severe, just a bad case of road rash. But it still hurt. 

His hand hovered over your left knee, feeling the heat of inflammation radiate from the injured skin. Behind the caked on dirt, a violent shade of red peaked through, acting like a warning to back off of the offended skin. The surrounding areas formed a frame of budding bruises while scratches of various degrees ran down your knees. Some were small and already robbed over while others were much deeper. 

Shaking his head, he straightened up and began washing his hands. to wash his hands in the sink. 

“What did I tell you about those dresses?” He chastised, his protective nature coming out. 

You had to bite your cheek to keep your teasing smile. One of the things you learned about Boba was that his protectiveness extended past sex. It wasn’t just a kink for him. He was incredibly mindful of your wellbeing. Like when he warned you about running around the Palace in a dress that barely covered your ass.

“Easy access?” You joked, hoping your words would relax his clenched jaw. 

He responded with a pointed look, his broody eyes letting you he was _not_ unamused. 

“Sorry.” You whispered as you bit your bottom lip.

“ _Practicality._ ” He emphasized, answering his own question. Grabbing the bacta kit, he kneeled in front of you. “This place is hard and dusty and covered in Hutt slime, you can’t be running around like this. You could get hurt.”

You give him a half-hearted nod in acknowledgement, your mind was bathing in Boba’s affection. He pressed a wet wash cloth to your knee trying to ease the caked on debris from your would. His full attention was now to you and tending to your wounds.

The universe had not been kind to Boba. He was thrust into scum and villainy before he could understand it. There was no place for empathy or emotions in such a wretched world. Emotions made you weak, and if you were weak, you were _dead_. 

The irony of it was that deep down, Boba was an emotional man. He had wants and desires just like anyone else, but he kept them buried, locked up in a box, and shoved into the farthest corner of his mind. What was the point of dreaming when he could never act on them? 

He operated in a state of diligent detachment from emotions and bonds. He liked it that way. It kept him safe. Sure, it wasn’t a mark of emotional maturity, but it worked for him.

And then you came along. He didn’t expect it at first. He saw you as a physical release, the result of a mutual agreement that sexually benefitted the both of you. And yet, you still opened yourself to him. You had your own problems and nightmares to deal with, but you still let him experience you so freely, as if you had nothing to lose. In response, he felt himself lowering his defenses and wanting to open himself to you just like you had done to him. 

For the first time, he went looking for that chained up box of desires and wants. When he couldn’t sleep, he would toy with the idea of revisiting those wants. But he held back. This was his own version of Pandora’s box and once he cut open the locks, there were no take backs. It scared him, although he would never admit it. So he waited, becoming reacquainted with affection and companionship. 

His love was non-verbal. It was brash and it wasn’t for everyone. He wouldn’t hold you, he wouldn’t write you love sonnets, or profess his love for you from the rooftops. He couldn’t speak his affection for you, but he could show you. He always made an extra cup of caf for you in the morning. On colder nights, he would wrap his blanket around you so you would stop shivering. 

He would treat your injuries, just like that exact moment. The King of the Underworld would get on his knees for ~~his queen~~ you. 

His touches were light and calculated as he worked, watching your body for any signs of discomfort or pain. When the antiseptic he poured over your cuts had flowed into a particular deep gash, you hissed and flinched away almost hitting him in the nose. He wasn’t annoyed or upset like you would have thought. He was comforting, pausing to hold your leg and rub soothing circles into your calf. 

“Hush, I know. Almost done.”

Moments like this were how he expressed his feelings for you. No one saw this side of him. Maybe Fennec after Boba saved her, but no one else. This was personal, the purest gift he could give you. It meant more than all the precious stones and credits in the galaxy. 

Your heart swelled with pride as he placed a bacta patch to each knee. With his job complete, you thanked him opening your legs so he could stand up and push himself between them. 

“What’s that smile for, girl?” He asked as his hands ran along your other thighs.

You didn’t even realize your were smiling, your mind hazy with adoration. You debated telling him, but decided against it. Affection was still new to him, you didn’t want to scare him off. You wanted to cherish the moment for as long as possible. 

Shaking your head, you intertwined your hands being his neck. “Nothing.”

His hands gripped the silky fabric of your dress before pressing his hot, open mouth to yours. The familiar knot constricting in your stomach from earlier had returned. His scent filled your body as your nails dragged against the nape of his neck. 

Boba broke away first to leave a trail of lazy kisses from your mouth up towards your temple, “Do you want to clean up?”

You shook your head, breath hitching when he dragged his tongue along a dried stripe running across your cheek.

“No?”

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I like it.” Your breath caught in your throat as he tugged your dress up and over your chest. Once off, Boba threw your dress somewhere behind him leaving you in just your underwear.

“Always full of surprises.” He muttered before kissing you with the utmost respect, which only annoyed you. He was being cautious, teasing you by taming his actions just to see how needy you were. And you were _really_ fucking needy by that point. 

He turned his attention to your chest. His fingers trailed along your flesh, moving inward to circle the outer perimeter of your nipples. _So fucking close_ , but never actually touching them. With an impatient wiggle, you pressed your mouth harder to his, feeling your teeth crashed into his. 

Boba pulled away, “It seems like there’s something you want, little one.” 

He kissed down your throat, tongue gliding down to meet his hands as they massaged your breasts. Amusement laced his ever word as he spoke, “So what is it? What do you want?”

“Y-You.” You managed to get out as your heart thumped against your ribcage.

“You have me.”

“Boba…” 

“Use your words.”

You gasped when he finally pressed his lips to your chest. As his hands continued to massage your breasts while your nipples grew hard as he flicked his tongue over each of the hardened buds. 

Every nerve in your body on high alert to Boba and his taunting. You let out a high-pitched whine when he finally pulled a nipple into his mouth and began to suck. He didn’t let you revel in bliss for too long before calling out your name. 

_Finally_ , a chance to compose yourself. You look down to find Boba watching you with a smug smile. 

“Fill me up. _Please_.”

Standing back up, his hand dropped to the front of your underwear. His finger ran along the waistband of your underwear before moving down to your clothed pussy. Your breath hitched when he started rubbing small circles on your clit.

“You like being bad, don’t you?”

“Maybe I do.”

“But you seem so nice.” 

“That’s what everyone thinks, isn’t it?”

“Everyone except _me_.”

“I like being naughty for you.”

His hands looped into the sides of your underwear and began pulling. You lifted yourself up just enough for him to yank the material off of your body, throwing it behind him to join your discarded dress. 

“Yeah?” He asked, not waiting for an answer. He kneeled in front of you again, pushing your legs apart. 

With you on full display for him, Boba pushed his face into, filling his lungs with your scent. 

“You smell so fucking good,” His nose bumped against your clit while his breath fanned out on your slit. “I could _smell_ you when I was cleaning you up.”

Any hope that Boba was done with teasing was gone when he started bathing your lower half in kisses. He littered your inner thighs with pecks before sucking small bruises into your skin as he got closer to your wet core. 

“Boba,” You whined, when he kissed the joint between your leg and outer labia. His mouth was everywhere except where you wanted him. “I’ve been _good_.” 

“And I’m a man of my word. Stop pouting.”

His eyes stayed locked to yours as he pulled back your hood to place a chaste kiss directly on your clit. Rough hands gripped your thighs before he pulled the little bud into his mouth.

“Stars…Yes, yes,” You chanted when he started lapped and sucked on your clit. 

“That’s right,” His breath hit your clit with each word. “Let me hear those pretty little noises.”

You moaned his name as he ran his tongue long the edges of your lips, teasing your entrance, before dipping his tongue inside, pushing it in just a tiny bit, before pulling out. He repeated this, each time going a bit deeper. You squirmed as you watched as Boba’s nose grew wetter as his tongue moved in circles inside of you. 

By the time he pushed two of his fingers inside, you were on the brink of your first orgasm. His ministrations had chipped away at the little control you had left and the building pressure between your legs was close to breaking. 

“F-fuck, Boba-ahhh,” You moaned. Your orgasm escalating quickly, as you feel each stroke, each lick pulling you along. His fingers worked harder, his mouth going back to suck on your clit.

“Are you going to cum for me?”

“S-Stars I’m g-going to—” Shockwaves coursed through your body with every thrust of his fingers. 

“C’mon, little one. Soak my face.”

One, two, _three_ more thrusts of his fingers and you wailed, your orgasm burning through you. He continued his ministrations until you let go of your thighs, letting them fall limp to the side. 

“You’re beautiful when you come.” He stood up letting you awe at his soaked chin and jaw. You adjusted yourself before yanking his face down to your mouth. Running your tongue over his soaked skin, you licked yourself off of him while he sang words of praise in your ear.

“Good girl, taste how sweet you are.”

“My pretty baby came so well, your legs are still shaking.”

“You want me to fuck your pretty pussy?” Boba moaned, as he pulled down his pants just enough to pump himself in his hand.

“Think you can handle it?” 

You shuddered as he ran his cock along your slit. Your mouth hanging open unable to forms words. 

“Did my pretty girl go cock dumb? Does she need to go to bed?” Boba sneered, pulling away slightly, causing you to cry out in protest. Your arms flailed trying to pull him close to you.

“Then fucking beg for it.” He slapped your pussy with his free hand. “Show me how desperate you are.”

Overwhelmed and annoyed, you pushed your hands to his chest making him stumble back from you. You jumped down from the counter, turning around, and arching your back so your ass was stuck out for him. Your pussy puffed out between your spread legs the wetness from your release and his saliva smearing your inner thighs. 

Looking back around to him, your words were laced with exasperation, “B-Boba, please! You promised. I was so good, I was a good girl, I want you to fill me, please.”

Your exasperation was not lost on Boba. His knees buckled as he gripped himself harder. His baiting always made you impatient, but this was the biggest display of brat he had ever seen from you. 

You were a spoiled princess. _His_ spoiled little princess. 

“Is my girl upset?” He cooed, approaching you again. “You know I’ll give you what you want.”

You could hear the sadistic grin in his voice. He loved to torment you like this. Even if you were good, he loved to watch you beg. 

“You just need to be _patient_.”

Finally, _fucking finally_ , you felt the tip of his cock make contact with your slit. Not enough to enter you, just…resting there. Letting you know how close he is. You pushed back, trying to force him inside you fully, but Boba caught on. His hand came down on your ass, a loud smack vibrating against the walls. Your ass stung as a red hand print bloomed on your skin.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” He growled, smacking your other cheek with just as much force. 

You choked on your words as you pleaded, “I was good. I _listened_.”

“And now you’re forgetting your place.”

“Do you think I’m messing around? Think I won’t stop?”

Despite his sharp words, he continued to tease your slit, tapping his cock against your clit. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was to trying to exert the same amount of self-control he was demanding of you. 

“You gonna behave?”

“Yes,” You mewled, screwing your eyes shut. Maybe if you couldn’t see him you would calm down. Maybe. Maybe not, but worth a shot. 

“Then fucking act like it.”

You remained steady, trusting he would reward you if you only waited. He slapped your ass again just to be sure. Your knuckles turned white as you held on, locking your knees so you wouldn’t budge from your position.

“Very good.” Boba hummed as he surveyed your feeble attempts at control in the mirror. 

The pressure between your thighs increased and you felt his head parting your pussy lips. You clenched at the small amount inside you, as if trying to pull his cock inside of you. You needed him so bad. 

Your knuckles turn white when he runs the tip of his cock along your slit, gathering your wetness to make an even bigger mess. He started with your ass, gently prodding at the puckered hole. Nothing extreme or invasive, just some gentle taps to let you know he was there. After all, he did promise to fill all your holes…

Boba pushed in a little further, letting out a small grunt as he did so. He was working his way into you and it was the sweetest torture you had received. Boba could feel you pulsating, too, and grabbed your hips hard, thrusting himself all the way inside of you, forcing you to take his entire length in one go.

With his cock fully buried inside your cunt, he lost all sense of self-control. He pounded into you relentlessly, your hands and feet working so you wouldn’t go sailing into the mirror. 

Slap.

_Slap._

**_Slap._ **

His hands were splayed across the globes of your ass as he thrust into you tirelessly. He didn’t let you move, not even to return his thrusts with your own. He kept you planted in place, owning you, making you helpless on his cock.

“F-fuck, good girl, you take me so well,” He muttered as he ran his thumb across your ass before gently prodding at the puckered hole. Nothing too extreme or invasive, just gently pushing to let you know he was there. After all, he did promise to fill _all_ your holes…

The gentle pushing on your ass contrasted with Boba’s fierce thrusting in your pussy had you struggling to keep your whimpers from escaping your mouth. 

You felt his hands slithered up your body, one wrapping around your neck while the other wrapped around your abdomen right under your breasts. Pulling you up, he kept you locked against him. His chest heaved as he thrust into you, his force and rhythm never faltering. The hand wrapped around your neck moved up, his fingers prodding your lips.

“Open your mouth, baby,” He grunted, thrusting two fingers past your parted lips. His skin heated up as your tongue swirled around them. He pushed them farther in hitting the back of your throat as you moaned.

“Good girl,” He lifted his head to watched you in the mirror. “Suck my fingers, pretend it’s my cock.”

He wanted to commit to memory every single thing about you. The sheen of sweat that covered your body. The way the skin on your thighs rippled with each thrust. He watched your hands grip the arm wrapped around your chest, fingers scratching his scarred skin as you tried to fight off your approaching orgasm. Consumed in carnal bliss, you were beautiful to him. He wanted you to see what he saw, wanted you to experience it all. Every last detail. 

“O-Open your eyes, pretty girl,” He coaxed. “Look at yourself getting fucked.”

The first thing you saw were his fingers stuffed in your mouth as you drooled on his hand. His brown eyes leered at you from over your shoulder, watching you with such animalistic desire, he looked to be in pain. His desire and own release ached as he drove into your wet pussy. 

“What would that piece of shit Kole say if he saw you like this?”

Your only answer was a moan, feeling his cock rubbing against your g-spot. You watched Boba bite into the sensitive skin of your shoulder. 

“He’d never look at you ever again.”

“He wouldn’t think you were such a nice girl anymore.“

“He’d think you were such a little slut.” 

“You’re my little slut, right? Only for me.” 

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Your pussy started to convulse, moments away from your second orgasm. 

“Touch yourself. Cum one more time before I fill you.”

“Can you do that?”

“Let me see you shake.”

Your hand shot between your legs, unable to taunt and tease like he had done. You were too horny, too desperate. You rubbed tight circles on your clit, the tips of your fingers brushing his length as he thrust in and out. 

Boba wasn’t far behind, chasing his own release. His voice cracked as he spoke, “O—h, fuck, I—I’m going to cum.” 

He ripped his fingers from your mouth, his hand returning to its original spot on your throat. Your eyes fluttered close for a brief second before Boba squeezed the sides of your throat. 

“No, no, little one. E—Eyes open.” 

“Watch yourself.”

Your chest felt heavy for air as your vocal cords vibrated in short, quick grunts. The pressure building inside of you was growing faster than before. It was intense, almost unbearable. Your pussy spasmed and you felt yourself starting to lose control over your lower muscles.

“B-Boba. I t-think I’m g-gonna—ahhh” 

“Let go. Cum all over my cock.”

You couldn’t hold back any longer. Caught in a crossfire of stimulation and pleasure, your body shook as you screamed. Your juices flowed out of you with an unstoppable force. It was running down your legs and splashing against Boba as he continued thrusting into you. 

“F—fuck, goo-od girl. You fucking soaked me.”

The sight of you loosing yourself to pleasure, pleasure he created, and feeling you dripping down him was all it took before he buried his face in your neck. Low groans vibrated against your shoulder as Boba caught his own release.

You clenched around him, making it impossible for him to pull out. He emptied inside of you, ropes of cum stuffing you full as he throbbed against your fluttering muscles. 

“Milk me, little one.”

“Take every last drop in your pussy.”

Boba continued with shallow thrusts, pushing his cum deeper inside of you. The warm feeling of fullness fanned over your lower half as you collapsed onto the cold counter top. Boba followed soon after, his forearms resting on the countertop on each side of your head. 

You felt Boba bury his face in your hair, letting you scent consume him. Even in a state of euphoria, his hands were still clenched in weak fists. Using the little amount of your restored energy you had, he pushed your head until your lips pressed into his calloused skin. He kissed the nap of your neck in return. 

Your bodies melted together in post-orgasmic bliss, your breathing slowly leveling out as Boba softened inside of you. You could feel some of his cum start to escape, trailing down your abused pussy clit. 

After a while, you turned your head, whispering Boba’s name. He lifted his head up, eyes disoriented as if he had been woken up from a nap. 

“I think I’m ready to wash up now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: consensual somnophilia, oral sex (m and f receiving), 69, anal sex, anal play (ass/mouth, fingering), creampie, softdom!boba, pet names (like a lot of them), just filth. pure filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd that's it for Behave! Thank you, thank you to everyone who read, liked, commented, bookmarked, and just interacted with this. I don't know how to express how happy so thank you! I'll have other works up soon.
> 
> Cross-posted on tumblr @thefact0rygirl

It wasn’t often that you woke up in time for the sunrise. Not that you were looking to make a habit of it, but the constant pelting of sand against the windows prevented you from sleeping.

A sandstorm was coming. 

The winds had been gathering all night, and now Tatooine was puffing out hurling blasts of sand and wind, making the Palace shake. You had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour, but it was no use. It sounded like nature was on the edge of a full-blown assault. 

Boba was passed out to your left, blissfully unaware of the storm brewing outside. He laid on his back with one arm thrown over his eyes as a makeshift eye mask while the other rested against chest. 

You opted not to wake him…yet. Sighing, you undid your cocoon of blankets and stood up on your pillow. Standing on the tips of your toes, you gripped the ledge of one of the rectangular windows that lined the upper half of the walls. Might as well see what in seven hells was happening outside. 

Despite the rising twin suns, the sky was incredibly dull. The first rays of sunlight barely pierced through the thick dust. You could barley see _Slave I_ in hanger below. Tatooine sandstorms were no joke, and it looked like this one wouldn’t show mercy. 

No one was going anywhere until the storm passed. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you glanced down to the sleeping man. Boba had plans to travel off-world that day, something to do with his criminal empire. He wouldn’t be back for at least 6 rotations, but given the brewing storm, his trip wouldn’t be starting that day. 

Returning to your original spot, you turned to face Boba. He was gone to the world, chest falling in even breaths as soft snores escaped his mouth. The light blanket situated on his chest was the only thing stopping you from seeing his naked body. You both were naked, actually, too exhausted to bother dressing after yesterday.

Yesterday. 

Subconsciously, your breathing slowed to match Boba’s slow pace as you lost yourself in your memories. You let the memories from the hallway and the ‘fresher play on a continuous loop, brushing away the last bit of drowsiness from you. 

Your mind was fully awake and you became more aware of your body. Your knees felt significantly better, so much so that you didn’t even remember the scrapes until the image him kneeled in front of you flashed in your head. 

_“Behave and I promise to fill your other holes.”_

_“I’m a man of my word. Stop pouting.”_

_“You just need to be patient.”_

_“You’re my little slut, right? Only for me.”_

His words floated through you, swirling between your legs and igniting the nerves throughout your body. Boba was a man of honor. He didn’t throw around the word “promise.” If Boba promised you something, he would deliver. Didn’t matter what it was.

Your lower half grew heavy at the prospect of Boba fucking your ass. You had never taken anyone back there before. But for Boba you would try. Frankly, you would try a lot of things for him, _with_ him. 

Because now matter how rough he was, he never felt like an intrusion. As you two grew closer and your relationship extended past sex, it felt like he was a part of you every time he pushed into you. You knew anal would hurt, but the thought of Boba fucking your most intimate spot... That made your thighs clench in excitement.

You told him months ago that you would let him. It was right after he killed Bib Fortuna. Boba was splayed out across his newly claimed throne as you bounced on his cock. You were turned away from him, you could see the frayed ends of Boba’s robe under the dais, when he brushed a finger along your other hole. 

_“You ever let someone fuck your ass, princess?”_

_“N-no.”_

_“Would you let me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So good, so dirty for your new king.”_

Since then, Boba began paying a bit more attention to your backside, using his fingers and mouth to tease you. Your anticipation grew into excitement when he bought you a plug after a trip to the Mid Rim. 

But despite the encouragement, Boba made you wait. He dangled the fantasy in front of you like it was fresh bantha steak and you were a starving stray. 

But now. _Now_ was different. 

Boba promised and he _always_ kept his promises. 

That’s when you noticed the growing tent under the blanket. 

You couldn’t wait, growing more and more eager as the fantasy seemed _so_ completely tangible. In a moment of desire and courage, you slid down next to his body, slowly spreading his legs so you could crouch between them. 

Boba loved waking up to your mouth around him, especially when it was a surprise. He had long ago given you the green light to wake him up with oral. Maybe you _both_ could indulge in your fantasies that morning.

Pulling the blanket down his body, you watched him, making sure that your movements hadn’t disturbed his sleep. When his breathing remained steady, you looked down to see his cock resting heavy against his stomach.

Gently, you wrapped your hand around him. He grumbled lightly at the movement, but didn’t wake. You started pumping him in your hand, giving the tip of his cock a light squeeze before sliding back to down to the base.

Boba looked so serene, almost harmless as you worked him up. But you knew better than to underestimate a slumbering beast. 

You looked down at his cock, mouth watering as you watched the first droplet of precum leak out. Lowering your head, you licked up the creamy substance, letting its salty taste flood your tastebuds.

You licked him again, and again, until his entire length was coated in your saliva. You could feel the blood pumping through his member, now rock hard in your hand. Boba shuffled to the side, causing you to halt your actions. Your tongue was still flat against the underside of his cock. You held your breath waiting for his next movement…

Nothing. Still asleep. 

Giving him a final lick, you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. Sucking lightly, you began lowering your mouth, letting the familiar weight settle against your tongue until his tip nudged the back of your throat. 

With your cheeks sucked in, you bobbed your head up and down, ears trained to pick up any sound of him waking up. Just when you thought you could make him cum before he woke, you felt a hand tangle itself in your hair. 

_“Needy girl.”_

Boba’s voice was deeper and raspier than normal, his vocal cords still stiff from sleep. You moaned around his member in response continuing your ministrations. 

“What are you doing?” He moaned as you pulled him out of your mouth. His mind was still hazy, and with his blood rushing south, it took him a moment to regain his sense of self. What time was it and what the _fuck_ was that banging?

Moving his arm away from his eyes, Boba blinked as he adjusted to the dim lighting before sitting up on his elbows. He groaned when he saw your hand smeared with your drool as you pumped his cock. 

You offered him a coy smile, “Waking you up.”

“Careful, little one.” His hand tightened its hold in your hair. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“Who says I can’t?”

“I’m leaving this morning.”

“Nuh-uh. Sandstorm,” Your eyes shot up to the windows above. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Well that explained the banging. Boba’s steady breathing began to fragment into shaky puffs as you pulled him back into your mouth.

“It’s too early to do anything.” Not that he really meant it. He would never complain to you waking him up like this, even if it was at the ass-crack of dawn. But there _was_ a reason why you (jokingly) referred to him as a grumpy old, man.

“Then don’t _do_ anything.” You sighed, letting him drop down against his stomach. Picking yourself up, you swung your legs around him until you were facing away from him. Your pussy pulsed against his chest as you scooted back until you were right in front of him.

You threw him a seamless smile, “Just watch me get wet for you.”

Boba fell back down, his head hitting his pillow with a soft thump. _Fuck_ , you were on full display for him. He could stick his tongue out and lick your essence from your folds. 

Leaning down, you lapped up a bead of precum from his swollen cock. You smiled to yourself when you felt Boba twitch against your tongue before taking him back into your mouth. Running your tongue in sloppy circles around the head, you sucked in your cheeks as his thickness filled your mouth. You would never get tired of Boba cutting off your air supply. 

Your throat constricted around his imposing length as you took him deeper until he nudged the back of your throat. You held your head in place for a few moments, letting him feel your tight mouth around his thick length. 

Just as you settled into a steady rhythm of worship on his member, his hands settled on your backside, letting his nails dig crescent moons into your flesh. The steady rhythm granted him the moment of clarity he needed to focus on the sight in front of him. 

You were a feast, the best breakfast in bed he could want.

Lifting his head, he took his first lick, snaking his tongue from your clit all the way up to your ass. You moaned around his cock, letting the vibrations ring out around his cock. You opened your legs a little wider, trembling as Boba’s tongue ran up you again.

“Such a pretty pussy,” He soughed, his breath scorching your pussy. “So pretty like the rest of you.” 

He never missed an opportunity to shower you in praise, especially the lewd kind. Those were his specialty.

Boba pressed his wide, open mouth against your throbbing core, letting no space get between his tongue and your pussy. He lapped at your outer lips, slipping his tongue inside of you just enough to feel your muscles clench before pulling out. Your hips shuffled back to push against his face when his tongue nudged your clit, teasing it out from under its hood to suck on it. 

Flooding you with desire, he let you drip into his mouth, bathe his tongue in your sweet taste, before brining a hand down to your dripping entrance. He dragged a finger along your labia. You were already so open, so puffy for him. You moaned his name when he pumped his fingers inside of you. 

_“Let me hear you, pretty girl.”_

_“Say my name.”_

_“Who makes you this wet?”_

He kept your impending climax at a simmer as he committed that morning to his memory. The sight on you on top of him, your taste, your smell, the feelings you were pulling from him. He wanted to remember it all before his trip.

Arousal was running through your veins, pooling at the junction of your thighs as Boba worked you closer to climax. Dropping a hand between his legs, you massaged the sensitive skin of his balls. You moved your head faster on him, wanting to feel his cum shoot down your throat. Too consumed with coaxing an orgasm out of Boba, you had almost forgotten your original plan.

_Almost._

That was until he pulled his fingers from your pussy, the loud squelching sound made the tips of your ears burn. 

Boba traced his two sickened fingers down to brush against your clit before he gripped each globe of your ass, spreading you so both your entrances were on full display to him. 

“What’s made you so needy this morning?” 

Boba knew exactly what you wanted. He wasn’t dumb, he knew his spoiled princess better than you gave him credit for. But he wanted to hear you say it. He wanted to hear those words mix with your airy moans. 

“You, Boba,” You gasped, pulling him from your mouth. “Fill me like you promised."

“You have me.” His honeyed voice made you groan. He was taunting you. His fingers crawled down close to the middle of your backside. He knew exactly what you wanted.

You closed your eyes as your hand pumped him when Boba swirled a wet finger around your tight entrance. You jumped at the sensation, “Boba!”

You hand moved faster against him. You could feel him twitch around your fingers. He was close to his own release.

“Last night wasn’t enough?” He crooned his neck up to spit on your ass. Spreading his saliva around your puckered hole, he let the excess drop down to your pussy. 

“Is someone getting greedy?”

“My ass, Boba…” You whispered, shutting your eyes as you let the new sensation consume your being. 

“What was that?” _That nerf herder._

“Fuck my ass!” You demanded and that didn’t sit well with Boba. He returned your sass with a hard slap on your ass. 

You yelped as the shape of his handprint bloomed an angry shade of red. 

“Ungrateful brat,” His voice dropped to a threat, “Try that again.”

“Please,” You squeaked, moving your hand faster around him to sweeten your words. “Fuck my ass. It’s yours.”

“Yeah? Think I can fit in this tight little hole?”

“Fuck— please, yes. I want you there.”

His reply came when his lips latched around your ass. His tongue darted out, licking and flicking over the tight hole. With each lick, his tongue pushed a little harder against you, testing your resistance. 

Sliding a finger into your pussy, he used your juices as lubricant before tentatively attempting to push his finger inside your ass. You wiggled your bottom to magnify the sensation of his finger inside you, your hole flexing around his finger. 

“If you want me to fuck _this_ hole, you have to _behave_.” Boba instructed, unsurprised by the extra opposition to his finger. “And relax. Can you do that?”

You croaked out a “yes”, which he was enough for Boba. He was awestruck at the sight of your hole clenching around his finger. He couldn’t tell if his cock was throbbing from your ministrations or the thought of sliding inside your ass. But he couldn’t wait anymore.

Pulling away from you, he slapped your thigh before ordering, “I’ll fuck you deep, princess. On your hands and knees.”

You gave his cock one last pump before moving off of him. Boba rose from the bed, walking over to the chest of drawers to retrieve a bottle of lube. 

Following his instructions, you moved into position, spreading your legs wide before scooting back until your feet hung off the edge of the bed. Boba tossed the lube next to you as he settled in between your legs. 

Leaning his weight over you, he covered your back with his belly and chest. His arms slithered up your front to grab your chest, thumbs dragging across your nipples as his cock pressed against your pussy. 

His head was right next to yours, and you turned to the side to press your eager lips to his open mouth. The angle caused your bottom lip to catch between his own lips and his tongue ran along your lip. 

You melted into his embrace, letting you taste yourself from his mouth, before Boba pulled away, kissing your temple before pulling himself up. 

His smoky voice called out your name, “Look at me.”

Bending around, you turned so you could fully see him. Standing behind you, his big frame dwarfed you. He stood tall, chest puffed out, his eyes blown and narrowed as you looked at you. As he spoke, his voice only only added to his brawny presence. He wasn’t playing. 

“You need to behave. I’m serious, be a good girl. It’ll feel good, but it might hurt at first. So you need to listen. No bratty behavior or it’ll hurt worse. Okay?”

You nodded, taking in the seriousness of his tone. Everything about him reminded you of last night in the ‘fresher. His brash display of affection. His scolding and harsh words masking the fact that he hated seeing you in pain. 

Boba Fett, _your protector._

“I promise it’ll feel good. I wanna enjoy you, not destroy you.”

His eyes never left you, watching as you slowly nodded your head. 

“And if you need to stop, you fucking say so. Push me off. Slap me. Something, but you let me know. Okay?”

“I need to hear it, little one,” He pressed, brows raised as he tilted his chin down. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Boba.”

Accepting your answer, he leaned down to seal your agreement with a rough kiss. You bit back a whine as he moved away too quickly, concentration taking over Boba as he grabbed the bottle of lube. 

Pulling your cheek to the side, he dripped a small stream of lube down on your crack. Gathering the lube before it dripped down to your pussy, he massaged it around the tight ring of muscle. You pushed back towards him in anticipation, only to gasp when he smacked your ass, holding you in place.

“No. You take what I give you.”

“Sorry,” You sunk the rest of your concentration into staying still, you were skating on thin ice with your little demand from earlier. When he took a step back to smear the lube onto his length, reality set in. This was really happening. 

There was some truth in his earlier taunting. Boba was big and thicker thicker than anyone you had before and you did struggle to take him in the beginning. And now as he lined himself up behind you, you wondered if he would even fit.

Behind you, Boba took a deep breath as he guided himself to your hole. Your bodies were still, poised around the fact that the tip of his cock was nestled against your asshole.

“Relax.” Boba instructed, although you couldn’t tell if it was for you or him. He was turned on, but he never wanted to hurt you and this would hurt. 

His cock was thick and hard, aching with intensity of his pleasure. He hadn’t been this rigid for a long while, ever since he the night you and he christened his new throne.

You current position on all fours for him didn’t help stop the throbbing. Seeing you in such a depraved position for him made his knees buckle. Especially in that moment. Even in such a sinful position, you still looked crystalline pure. 

He was spellbound at the tiny movements of your flesh as you became aware of his presence back there. With a bit more force, he watched the head of his cock disappear inside of you.

He stopped for a second when you hissed. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” You replied, your breathing started to edge into labored. “More, Boba.”

With your approval, he pushed in with all the patience he could muster. This was the biggest test of self-control for him to not just thrust balls deep inside of you. 

He struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back. Your ass was tight. Tighter than any hand, more than any cunt, he had ever experienced.

_“That’s it, good girl.”_

_“You’re doing so well.”_

_“Taking my big cock in your tight, little hole."_

After a certain point, it felt like your hole was sucking Boba inside. The ragging winds outside faded into white noise as you took every inch until he was fully situated inside of you.

Boba looked down, fascinated to see himself entirely gone. His flesh merged with yours, completely hidden from sight. You had _consumed_ him, in every sense of the word. 

“That’s it, little one. All inside.”

Your hole stung from the stretch before fading into pleasure. You felt different — twisted up inside, as if something about you was warped — but in the best way possible. You had never felt this full before. He had reached different peaks, different zones that you didn’t even know existed. It was like you were exploring a new part of yourself. 

Groaning at his announcement, you babbled his name, “B-Boba, stars. You’re filling me.”

“Yeah, I am,” He chuckled, running a soothing hand over your lower back. “Breathe, little one.”

“Move, Boba.” You instructed, mouth open feeling him 

“Manners, girl. _Please_ Boba.”

You gritted your teeth at his jeering, “ _Please_ , Boba. Move, I want it. _Please_.”

“Good girl.” 

Leaning down to press himself against your back, he grabbed your neck to turn you towards him. He found your mouth already open and waiting for him. He kissed you carefully as he started moving.

You were so incredibly tight. Boba could feel your heartbeat around his cock. Or maybe it was his, he couldn’t tell. You felt amazing, slick warmth wrapped around his cock, your hole flexing at the intrusion.

Gripped within you, he kissed you as he pulled out again, this time pulling out slightly more and pushing back in slowly. After a while, you couldn’t tell if the discomfort was from his slow movements or him just being inside you.

He was gentle, _too_ gentle. It was out of character. You knotted your fists into the sheets as you pushed your mouth against him harder.

“Boba,” You whined when he pulled away. “Faster! Please! I can take it.”

“Yeah? You like my fat cock in your ass?” He asked as he slipped his hand to your front to rub your clit. 

“Yes, Boba, please…Fuck me hard!” You moaned as he rubbed your sensitive nub, fanning away the last remaining discomfort. 

“Such a needy little slut,” He panted in your ear before using his other hand to push between your shoulder blades. 

“Face down. Keep your ass up.”

With your head buried in the bed, Boba grabbed your hips and started moving. Slow and steady was long gone, shot dead and buried in some unmarked grave. He fucked you hard, his cock pulling half out before plunging in deeper. And _deeper._

His rough thrusts made him feel bigger than normal. You cried out his name between low moans as his fingers worked against your clit.

“F—fuck, Bobaa…Take it. It’s yours. I-I’m yours.”

You both began racing to your releases. Boba’s thrusts became sloppier as he moved faster, teetering closer to the edge of orgasmic bliss. The coil of your own orgasm tightened at the base of your spine as he spoke dirty words to you.

_“Good girl, letting me fuck her vir—rr—gin ass.”_

_“Taking me so well.”_

_“My filthy little slut."_

You wailed, feeling your lower half pulse at the thought of him releasing inside of you. The thought of him dripping from you made your rising pleasure vibrate through every cell. 

_“So close, B-Boba…”_

_“Fill me. I—I can take it._

_“Cum deep…Ahh, cum inside me.”_

The pressure on your clit and a harsh thrust from behind had you surging forward, ecstasy bursting all around your body. You moaned as you let your arousal flood your system, the world flashed blinding white as your eyes fell behind your eyelids. 

Somewhere in the explosion, you heard Boba reach his own end. With two final shudders, he emptied inside of you. 

“M—my good girl…Take every last drop…”

Boba’s arms wrapped around your middle, as he stayed inside you, riding out his orgasm to the feeling of you clamping him in place. His head fell to his chest, watching your hole constrict around his base as he pumped you full with his seed. 

Tides of euphoria rolled through your bodies, drowning every cell in pleasure, before calming to a gentle wave. Your bodies remained locked in silence as the smell of sex permeated in the room. 

“I’m gonna pull out now.” Boba muttered, breaking the silence. 

The feeling of emptiness made your legs give out and you collapsed on the bed as soon as Boba left you. You were shaking, your backside sore from the pounding. 

“Turn around, pretty girl,” Boba murmured, hands wrapping around your middle to help you turn onto your back. He moved your legs off the edge of the bed so you were now laying with your legs spread out in front of you, your head resting on his pillow. 

Boba crouched in front of you, mimicking the position he had found you in that morning. His hands rested on your shins, watching your chest shin from the dewy sweat covered you like silk. 

“Can I see?” 

You knew what he was referring to and you spread your legs as wide as you could, too exhausted to verbally answer him. Although, you weren’t sure it there was anything for him to see.

It felt different than when Boba came in your pussy. Normally, you could feel him drip out of you. But this time you didn’t. You felt the heavy feeling of his seed pooled inside your ass, but your tight hole, no longer open, plugged you.

Boba’s hand ghosted over the sensitive hole, eyes blown at the fact that not. single drop of his seed had spilled out. 

“You took me so deep, little one. Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” You replied softly as exhaustion settle into your muscles. If you weren’t so tired, you would have sworn you heard Boba whimper.

“Can you push it out for me? Let me see my cum leak out of you.”

Abiding by his request, you flexed and constricted your bottom half until you felt his warm seed trickle out. 

“Oh, pretty girl,” He sounded like a wounded animal. “You’re gonna make a mess.”

Boba watched his white cream fall down your ass and pool on the bed until you couldn’t push anymore. Boba’s eyes held adoration for you and only you. You had chosen Boba to give you this. Not someone else, but him. Boba Fett.

“Thank you.” Boba whispered, moving down next to you, wrapping his arms around your sleepy frame. 

You held each other, arms and legs contorted that it was difficult to tell where you ended and he started. A long moment passed, and then several more, until you needed to use the ‘fresher. 

Boba watched you as you stumbled to the ‘fresher and for the first time in a very long time, he smiled. Not smirked, not snarled, but smiled. A genuine smile. A tender one, that made his eyes crinkled at the edges, and his body warm as if a small sun had replaced his heart. It was one of growing happiness, growing content, and maybe even hope. 

For a moment, Boba could revel in the idea that the universe that condemned him to a world of misdeed had extended an olive branch. Because if someone like _you_ could have chosen _him_ , of all people, to share yourself with, then maybe there was chance for him. 


End file.
